


Coffee?

by MaybeItsJustMyType



Series: Little things [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Molly is awesome, Sherlock agrees, Sherlock being a bit not good, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeItsJustMyType/pseuds/MaybeItsJustMyType
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock demands coffee while he and Molly are in the lab, he is shocked when Molly turns the tables and sends him instead, whatever can he do to get his upper hand back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> "It has long been an axiom of mine that the little things are infinitely the most important.”  
> \- Sir Arthur Conan Doyle
> 
> This will be a series of short, and very short stories, or, little things, like Molly..
> 
> Do I really need to keep stating this? I don't own any of the rights..

Sherlock didn't look up from the microscope as he barked, “Molly? Coffee.”

“Coffee? Hmm, Columbia, hot, cup, mug, iced, beverage.” Molly smiled down at her paper work serenely.

“ _Molly_ ,” Sherlock's tone a warning this time.

“So, not word association then?” Molly pushed back from her desk and stood up her tone becoming less playful, she placed her hands on her hips.

“Well then I'm stumped, why would a fully grown adult male just suddenly utter my name followed by a beverage? Care to explain?”

“Ah, well, I was offering?” Sherlock looked pained.

“Ah, well that certainly makes more sense, white with one, and a muffin, choc chip.”

Sherlock swept his coat on and tied his scarf, he was completely confused as to how this happened, the only thing he wasn't confused about was how attractive he found assertive Molly.

Molly called after him as he left, “ _Not_ the canteen Sherlock!”

Mumbling to himself about how she'd gotten his coffees from the canteen all these years he swept out the door.

This was awful, he'd had the upper hand for so long and now he'd lost it, and all because of his attraction for her and her little doe eyes.

_Right, I'm going to take the power back, this has gone on long enough._

While waiting for the coffees he hatched a simple but effective plan for getting Molly hooper back where she belonged.

When he came back in with the coffees Molly barely glanced up, he snapped, “Molly Hooper!”

He slipped his Belstaff off and slung it over a chair and his scarf followed.

Molly stood up brow furrowed, eyes following him, “Sherlock?” He stalked towards her, eyes glinting.

Molly took a step back and stumbled when her legs hit the chair, her eyes were wide, her breath shallow.

Sherlock stopped, barely an inch of space remained between them.

Molly took in his shallow breathing and dilated pupils and gasped.

His lips curled at the corners, this was more like how things should be. Now to completely right the power imbalance, - back toward him.

He reached up a hand and smoothed an imaginary errant hair back in place not realising that his eyes were gentle and giving him away.

He cupped Molly's face, his eyes a question, Molly's eyes drifted closed in response and she sighed, her lips parted slightly.

Sherlock was smiling as his lips touched hers. Molly felt the smile against her lips and reached up to hold his upper arms relishing the lean muscles under his crisp white shirt.

Sherlock realised his mistake immediately, this would in no way give him the power back, but he found he couldn't really bring himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, please if you like it, let me know, it helps to know if my work is wanted..  
> [Tumblr?](http://sweet-sweet-escape.tumblr.com)


End file.
